


You Were The Song Stuck In My Head

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jeremy wakes Michael up with a kiss





	You Were The Song Stuck In My Head

Michael woke up to a warm weight on top of him and lips pressed against his. He pressed up into them, feeling muzzy but pleased.

The person on him made a startled noise and pulled away.

Michael blinked up at the fuzzy but very recognizable face of his best friend.

“Not gonna lie, I didn’t think that’d work.” Jeremy muttered, leaning back in to press an open mouthed kiss to his lips.

“Mm. This is a nice dream.” Michael informed him, smiling.

Jeremy laughed lightly. “Not a dream.”

“Of course it is, why would you be kissing me if it wasn’t a dream?”

Jeremy smooched him on the cheek, still laughing a little. “We’ve been dating for two months. Why wouldn’t I be kissing you?”

Michael nodded, sleepily; it made sense.

But there was a little voice nagging at him.

“We… but we haven’t?” he asked, confused. “I- I don’t remember. We haven’t been dating for two months?” he reached for his glasses on his nightstand and put them on.

The first thing he saw clearly was Jeremy hovering over him, a very confused expression on his face.

“I hate to ruin this dream, but I’m pretty sure we haven’t been dating. I’d remember something like that.” he informed him, smiling sadly.

Jeremy suddenly shot back away from him, curling up against the wall, one hand over his mouth and a horrified expression on his face. “This isn’t a dream, Michael.” he told him, sounding shaky.

“Pretty sure it is. You kissed me. That only happens in dreams.” Michael sat up, concerned.

Jeremy shook his head frantically. “This isn’t a dream. This- this is real life. I had the dream again.”

Michael looked around; Jeremy was right, everything was too detailed and solid for this to be a dream. Now that he was less sleep muddled, it was clear this was real life. His hand shot to his lips- Jeremy had kissed him.

In real life.

He looked back to Jeremy who was muttering to himself. “What do you mean ‘the dream’? What do you mean ‘again’?

Jeremy swallowed and looked away. “I- I can’t help it. I keep having this dream. Where. We’ve been dating. A-and it usually takes a few minutes for me to remember. That it was just a dream.” he ran a hand through his hair. “And I haven’t spent the night with you since they started. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- to-”

Michael crawled over to Jeremy and placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched him tear up a little. “Hey. It’s ok.”

Jeremy shook his head, tears spilling onto his cheeks. “It’s not. You should be mad- why aren’t you mad?”

Michael pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I would never be mad at you for kissing me.”

Jeremy sniffled. “You said… that I kiss you in dreams?”

Michael was glad Jeremy couldn’t see his blush. “Um. Yeah. M-maybe a little?”

Jeremy pulled away, still sniffling. “Can I... kiss you again?”

Michael was dumbfounded. Of all the things he had expected Jeremy to say, that was not one of them. But he shook his head. “No.”

Jeremy’s face crumpled a little but he put on a brave smile anyways. “Oh, ok. I’m sorry I asked I just thought-” 

“No I mean- you’re still crying.”

Jeremy swiped at his face with the back of his hand. “Oh. Right.”

“Um. Do- do you want to be dating me? Is that why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I- I liked it. In the dream, I mean.” he looked down. “I think I like you.” he admitted, blushing.

“W-well. I know I like you.” Michael admitted back, also blushing.

“Y- you do?” Jeremy asked, looking up.

Michael nodded. “Uh huh. Since um. Like. Middle school?”

Jeremy stared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well why didn’t you tell me you’ve been dreaming about us dating?”

“Ah…fair enough.”

Michael reached up and brushed the remaining tears from his face. “Are we ok?”

Jeremy nodded. He put his hand on Michael’s. “Umm.”

“What is it?”

“Well. I’m not crying anymore.” Jeremy reasoned.

Michael smiled. “Indeed,” And leaned in to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
